The 12th Gordon Research Conference on Calcium Phosphates will be held on July 24-29, 1994 at Salve Regina University, Newport, Rhode Island. It is a primary driving force in accelerating research progress in calcium phosphates chemistry, material sciences and biology. It has acquired a new vigor with the increased use of these materials as implants in orthopaedic and dental materials. This meeting brings together many of the world's leading scientists as well as many bright, young scholars who are active in this field of research. It is a unique meeting due to its interdisciplinary focus, its limited size, its location and organization allows maximum interaction and time devoted to free discussion. Therefore, Gordon Research Conference on Calcium Phosphates is recognized as one of the most influential research conferences in this field. This meeting is very cost-effective, due in part to the administrative support provided by the Gordon Research Conference Organization and by the unique, albeit modest, facilities in which the conference is held. The purpose of this proposal is to request funds to partially defray costs of speakers's transportation and subsistence. these funds, if granted, will result in major benefit to those engaged in calcium phosphates research and it will stimulate creativity and collaboration in this field in the coming years as it has in the past. The 1994 Gordon Research Conference on Calcium Phosphates will focus its attention on the following areas of research: 1. Calcium phosphates chemistry 2. Calcium phosphates materials 3. Tissue mineralization 4. Trace elements in calcified tissues 5. Environmental aspects of calcium phosphates 6. Pathological calcifications 7. Calcium phosphate materials - tissue interactions 8. Skeletal regulation 9. New methods in calcium phosphates research